


La señorita y su alegre melodía

by sonidos_de_desesperacion



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuento, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fantasia, Fantasy, Gen, Hatsune, Ievan Polkka, Medieval, Miku - Freeform, Oneshot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonidos_de_desesperacion/pseuds/sonidos_de_desesperacion
Summary: De inmediato y sin querer parar empezó a tararear ese ritmo.





	La señorita y su alegre melodía

Un nuevo amanecer de un día de verano casi se aproxima, joven campesino, el calor es algo incómodo; pero realmente eso no parece importar. Despertaste antes que el mismo sol para tener suficiente tiempo de realizar tus labores, en menos de un par de horas por el mismo camino que tú transitas abundarán los locales; estos se abarrotarán de personas, que como tú solo desean vivir al día, continua rápido, tu tiempo es corto y valioso.

Después de un rato, haciendo compañía al sonido de tus pisadas escuchas un ruido.

La luz es tenue; aún hay mucho de los alrededores que está en una semipenumbra, retroceder es siempre la primera opción, el camino que atraviesas pasa cerca de una pequeña parte de bosque, sabes que entre sus árboles puede haber demasiadas cosas ocultándose, las cuales están acechando a cualquier solitaria alma viajera que, por necesidad vaga por caminos despoblados, pero todos los instintos que te alertan a huir se calman.

El sonido es solo una melodía.

Una bella doncella se distingue en la lejanía, sentada sobre un tronco ella está tocando una animada canción con su flauta.

Oh pero que encanto el suyo. 

Que aura tan apacible como extraña posee la joven, teniendo un cabello tan largo y precioso, estando recogido firmemente con una trenza, siendo de un suave tono verde, distinguible mientras la luz hace aún más acto de presencia en el lugar. Los ojos de la señorita permanecen cerrados mientras que al igual que tú, ella está sumergida en aquella composición ¿De qué color podrían ser?; ¿acaso de un verde brillante, deslumbrante y alegre?; ¿o quizás de un tono dulce y casi dorado como la miel?; ¿También podría ser de algún tono de azul, firme y profundo como la oscuridad del mar?

La muchacha sigue tocando tranquilamente, de repente ella alza la mirada hacia tu dirección; la has sorprendido y parece algo mortificada, antes de pedirle que se calme y decirle que te retiraras, ella corre adentrándose en el bosque.  
No puedes dejarla ir.

Podría ir tan lejos que no sabría cómo volver o lastimarse severamente, la sigues, pero eres incapaz de seguirle el paso por mucho tiempo. Se ha ido, y no tuviste oportunidad de hacer nada.

Tristemente el único que sonido que queda es el del viento meciendo las hojas, algunas aves y un extraño balar que apareció de la nada, aunque realmente eso no parece importar.

No queda más que puedas hacer, solo retomar tu camino, con su imagen en mente, siendo acompañada por la melodía, es inevitable empezar a tararear.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno escribí esto justo después de escuchar la versión medieval de Ievan Polkka, me relajó bastante y terminé escribiendo un poco, cuando el semestre fue salvado esto seguía ahí y decidí corregirlo.


End file.
